


Pretty Girls (Make Me Nervous)

by orphan_account



Series: There's A Girl She Likes [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute girls being Cute, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode Tag, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Nervousness, Sasha's a boss who is NEVER nervous... except around Bayley, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, how did Sasha find a partner for Battleground?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Girls (Make Me Nervous)

**Author's Note:**

> Because Bayley/Sasha healed my soul.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Who is even going to want to be your partner? The 'Boss' has no friends!"_

 

Charlotte's words, and that awful laugh of her's, echoed through Sasha's head. 

 

As much as she hated to admit it, the Women's Champion was right. Sasha had burned so many bridges, especially down in NXT, that it seemed like she had nobody that she could call 'friend' anymore.

 

Naomi, Tamina, Summer, Becky, hell, even Charlotte herself, had all, at one point, been close to Sasha, but now....

 

...Now she had no one.

 

Which was why she could see exactly why Charlotte had made it a tag team match. Charlotte didn't want Sasha near her belt, and she knew how hard it would be for her to find a tag partner.

 

It was exactly the kind of dirty, underhanded tactic her father would be proud of.

 

That was why she was down here, in Full Sail. To ask _her_.

 

She knew it was a long-shot, what, with the way she'd treated _her_  for months when she was NXT Women's Champion. She knew _she'd_ probably say _'no.'_

 

But, she had to try anyway. Beyond the fact that _she_ was the last option she could think of... _she_ was, deep down, the only person Sasha wanted to be her partner.

 

 _She_ drove her crazy.

 

Sasha walked through the corridors, until she finally found the women's locker room. She opened the door, and there she was.

 

"Bayley!" Sasha called out without even thinking.

 

Bayley turned around from where she was adjusting her ponytail and smiled. "Sasha!" Her grin quickly turned to an expression of confusion. "What're you doing down here in Florida?"

  
  
Sasha stuttered, "Um.... well..."

  
  
"What's wrong?" Bayley asked, "You're never this nervous!"

 

"I..." Damn, she _was_ never this nervous, but, she was never this worried about rejection before.

 

What's wrong with you, you're supposed to the Boss! Not some school girl with a crush!

 

"I need a tag partner!" She finally yelled, "Against Charlotte and Dana! And-"

  
  
"-And you wanted to ask me if I would do it." Realisation dawned on Bayley's features.

 

Sasha nervously intertwined her fingers, shoulders raised, looking away from Bayley. "Well, I mean-"

 

"Of course I'll help you!" 

 

"Huh?" Now it was Sasha's turn to look confused. Had Bayley really just said...?

 

"I said, of course I'll help you!" Bayley smiled, that adorable, warm, genuine smile of hers. It made Sasha's face burn red. "I'd be honoured."

 

Sasha was stunned. She really didn't think Bayley would want to help her. Honoured, none the less. She supposed it was in the other woman's nature but still...

 

"Sasha," she snapped back to reality at the call of her name, "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine," Sasha muttered, "It's just... just... _why_ would you want to help me! I mean... I was awful to you when I was down here! The things I called you..." Sasha couldn't finish, tears in her eyes. Thinking about the way she treated Bayley when she was champion made her sick. God, she was nasty. Constantly putting her down and saying she'd never be a champion. 

 

But now...

 

... Now she knew that it had only been a front, to hide how she really felt. She _liked_ Bayley. In fact, she liked her way too much. 

 

Her smile, her attitude.

 

She was _wonderful_.

 

Bayley was wonderful, and she was...

 

"Sasha?" 

 

...Not like her.

  
"Sasha. Look at me." Bayley stepped forward and turned Sasha's head towards her, hands cupping her face. Sasha's heart raced at the touch. "Whatever happened between us back then, it's in the past. We were _both_ different people back then," Bayley grabbed Sasha's hands. "I know you're a good person... an _amazing_  person. I see you out there night after night. I see what you can do in the ring. And I can see..." Bayley paused, looking for the right words, "...I can see the spark in your eyes. I can see how much this means to you. And I _want_ to help you."

 

Sasha looked at Bayley, shocked. "You mean it?"

 

"Of course I do. Well that and..." Bayley chuckled, "...And I kinda wanna kick Charlotte's butt."

 

Now that caused Sasha to laugh. "Of course you do! She's been a real _bitch_ ever since she got that belt. The belt that should be mine!" She pointed to her chest and grinned a cocky grin. "With you and me.... her and that stupid lackey of hers are going down!"

 

"Aww yeah," Bayley giggled.

 

"Now, maybe we should go and work on some team strategy," Sasha gestured, trying to return to her normal, cool demeanor, "The match _is_ only a few nights away."

 

"You're probably right," Bayley nodded, "But first, we need to ask Regal if I can even _be_ on a pay-per-view."

 

"Shit!" Sasha gritted her teeth, "I didn't even think of that!"

 

"It'll probably be fine, and even if it isn't," Bayley winked, "I'll come anyway. You _need_ that title shot."

 

"Well I _am_ the boss." Sasha rolled her eyes, and before she could she could say anything else, was pulled into a tight hug. "And you're the hugger!."

 

"I'm just so happy to be working with you!" Bayley let Sasha go. "Y'know secretly," she gave a bashful smile, "I always wanted us to be partners."

 

Sasha's heart raced even faster. "I.... I mean...  _same_."

 

Bayley just smiled. "Now, c'mon, we need to go the office!" She clutched Sasha's hands and Sasha was sure she was dreaming. "I was thinking... matching ring gear?"

 

Sasha felt her heart flutter at the image. "...That would be pretty awesome. We'll make Charlotte and Dana look like trash! They are going  _down_!" she teased.

 

"We're gonna blow the roof off the place! And Sasha... one more thing."

 

"What?"

 

Bayley kissed her on the check and ran off laughing.

 

For a moment, Sasha melted, but quickly grew confident and gave a toothy grin when she saw Bayley's blush. 

 

_Could she really...?_

 

"C'mon Bayley, that's not fair! Just the cheek? I have lips!"

 

And she followed, laughing louder than she had in a long time.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then the Boss N' Hug Connection beat Charlotte and Dana's asses and flirted backstage.
> 
> That was absolute garbage and I am ashamed.
> 
> It's just, I HAD to write something after Battleground. My shipper heart couldn't handle it.


End file.
